


Just A Dream

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It’s  been a long hunt and the only hotel has 2 rooms with a double bed each, so Sam is quick to lock himself in one. Dean grumbles but he and human!Cas end up in the other. Dean falls asleep on the floor and wakes up holding Cas on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

“Son of a bitch.” Dean huffs under his breath as he fumbles with the motel keys.

“Is something wrong?” Cas asks from behind him. Dean’s whole body is screaming yes, yes something is wrong. His stupid brother locked himself in a room and left Dean and Cas to share a double bed in the other. Well, that’s not happening, Dean thinks.

“Nah, it’s fine, Cas. Nothing’s wrong.” he says before opening the door and making his way inside the motel room. Great. The couch is way too small for either of them to sleep on. Dean racks his brain for what else they can do. Is he really going to have to share a bed with Cas? No, he’s not going to let that happen because he just knows that it would end badly.

“So, Cas, you can take the bed tonight and I’ll just sleep on the floor.” Dean says walking over to place his bag down.

“Why can’t we both sleep on the bed? It’s large enough to fit both of us.” Castiel asks, tilting his head slightly in the way that reduces Dean to fluff on the inside.

“Thanks, Cas, but – ah – it’s probably better if I just sleep on the floor.” Dean replies and before Cas can say anything more he rushes off to the bathroom and locks himself inside. Dean doesn’t want to think about what embarrassing things could happen if they wound up in the same bed.

Dean exhales a large breath and begins to change. He sheds down to his boxer shorts and one of his many ACDC t shirts. Now all he has to do is step out of the bathroom, go lie down on the floor and go to sleep. How hard can it be?

As soon as Dean steps out of the bathroom his brain short circuits. Cas is sprawled out on the bed in nothing but his white boxer shorts. Dean can’t help but stare at miles and miles of tan skin and toned muscles. 

“Dean? Are you okay?” Cas asks, shuffling up to a sitting position, and fortunately snapping Dean out of his trance. C’mon, Dean, pull yourself together.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just fine.” Dean forces out, quickly walking over and lying down beside the bed. 

“Okay, well goodnight Dean.” Cas says quietly, his voice tinged with some concern. 

“Night Cas.” Dean replies before squeezing his eyes shut. This is going to be a long night.

Dean wakes to the overwhelming feeling of warmth. Dean opens his eyes to the glaring sun and a solid body trapped in front of him. His arm is slung over the person’s waist and their legs are tangled together. Dean hums into the skin of the person’s neck, his nose burying itself in dark, soft hair. Dark, soft hair. Cas?

A small peak over the person’s shoulder reveals that it is indeed Cas who he has got wrapped up in his arms. Dean sinks back down into the mattress. Must be a dream. It’s not the first time he’s dreamt of this. Might as well make the most of it then. 

Dean’s hand moves from Cas’ stomach up to smooth over his chest while he begins to lightly kiss the back of his neck. Cas makes a pleased humming sound and his hand comes up to rest over Dean’s. Dean slowly moves his kisses from his neck to behind his ear and then back down to his jaw. 

“Dean.” Cas groans, shifting so that he’s lying on his back. Dean takes the opportunity to move on top of him, his hands brushing up and down Cas’ sides. Dean finally seals his lips onto Cas’ and oh god it feels so good. It’s never felt like this in any other of his dreams before. It feels so real.

“Hey guys, I was just think - oh wow. I at least thought you would’ve had the decency to do it last night.” Dean’s eyes fly open as soon as Sam speaks, only to be met by wide, blue eyes. Oh shit. “So I guess I’ll see you two later.” Sam chuckles, before closing the door.

Dean jumps back away from Cas as if he’s been stung. Fuck. He just took advantage of Cas while he was still asleep. And how did he even end up on the bed in the first place? The most uncomfortable silence Dean has ever felt passes between them. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. They just continue to stare at each other, eyes wide and cheeks burning. 

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I thought I was still dreaming.”

“No, Cas. it’s not your fault, I thought - wait, what did you say?” Dean’s heart is pounding a mile a minute in his chest.

“I thought I was dreaming. I’m so sorry, Dean. I never meant to make you uncomfortable.” Cas mumbles, pulling his knees up to his chest and averting his gaze. Dean freezes. A million thoughts are racing around his head. Does this mean that Cas...wants this too? Or is he reading way to far into this?

“Okay, so...you do actually...” Dean rubs a hand down his face, trying hard to think about how he should phrase this, “want me touch you like that?” Dean asks, cringing hard at his own question. 

“Well, yes I do. But I’d only want it in a dream because I know you’d find it uncomfortable in reality.” Cas says, still not looking Dean in the eyes. Cas’ blush seems to spread further at his answer. He looks so beautiful like this. Dean huffs a laugh and finally Cas look up at him. “What?” Cas asks. He’s never looked so vulnerable.

Dean slowly crawls up the bed until he’s right in front of Cas. “It’s just that I wouldn’t find it uncomfortable in reality. I mean can’t you remember? I was the one that started all of this. I thought it was a dream too.” Cas’ eyes go wide. 

“So you...want to kiss me and touch me like that in reality too?” Cas whispers, his beautiful eyes full of hope.

“Yeah, Cas. I do.” Dean says and before anything more can be said Dean leans forward and seals their lips together for the second time. But this time it doesn’t just feel real, it is real.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
